


Whatever the Dress Lacks, the Accessories Make up For

by thatdragonchic



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Malec Fluff, Multi, also alec learns about magnus' past!, also magnus is THAT friend, at all, but it's cute, its great, magnus background, not book canon, the cutest malec fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus has an old friend over when the hunters + simon come over and hiliarties including dresses ensue and a little bit of Malec fluff in the end. Fashion advice does often come from your best warlock friends after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever the Dress Lacks, the Accessories Make up For

**Author's Note:**

> leave good vibes in the comments! Tell me what you thought and what could be improved ~

 

A knock sounded at the apartment door and Magnus left his stew on the stove to simmer, capping it just in case. There was a lavish Arabic coffee pot on the table and his nicest little coffee cups to match in a small gold holder, though the room was no more tidy than it normally was. And he wondered, though almost knew, who could be at the door, though once opened he smiled as his suspicions were confirmed. 

“Alexander! Isabelle, Clary, Jace and Simon. What brings you here to see me on this cold winter day?” Magnus pondered, it was dark enough outside so Simon must have been fine coming inside, it seemed a snow storm was brewing. 

“We just stopped by for a visit!” Isabelle cooed, offering her hand to magnus who took it and let her inside, meeting Alec’s eyes, both holding knowing mischievious glares of the girl who loved and adored attention. “Ooo! Alec it looks like you’re boyfriend is having some company, what’s all this?” She called as she strode into the other room, a few womens gowns strewn about on a patients table. Magnus shrugged and the other four watched him, gathered by the door. 

“It’s nothing, come in,” Magnus invited, lacing hands with Alec. “i have an old friend over but I think you guys will take quite the liking to her,” he informed at the looks. 

“Her? Who is she?” Simon asked thoughtfully. 

“Someone I’ve known for years, now come on, come sit down,” he invited them, breaking away to go back to the kitchen, Alec following him curiously. Magnus glancing behind him and smiling. “She’s… perky. So beware, she might get touchy and I know you’re not like that.” 

“Touchy?” Alec pondered and Magnus shrugged, smiling. 

“Hugs, kisses on the cheeks, hand holding. She does a lot of gesturing. She’s a witch-” 

“Ooooohhh Magnus!” Chirped a voice as they reached the living room, even Izzy turning around at the voice. A stunning young looking pastel pink haired girl striding in, in a puffy gown. “What do you think of this?” She cooed, twirling in a floral high low that lasted past her knees and was an ivory white, in heels. Then she looked up and beamed. “Oh you have guests! Well the more the marier!” She laughed delightfully and so did Magnus, they all seemed perplexed slightly, all but Magnus who was absolutely charmed. “Do you like it?” She asked. 

“It’s… too simple. It’s going to a big party, isn’t it and after all, the grander the better. This is more… sunday tea party.” 

“I agree. It doesn’t even sparkle enough but the silk shine makes for a good bargain, doesn’t it?” She asked, having a slight british accent that was very trimmed and proper, Magnus nodding. 

“Besides what the dress lacks, the accessories make up for,” Magnus informed. 

“Oh darling go check on the stew, it smells like it might boil over,” she whispered. “So a no to this then?” She asked, approaching the other dresses, stopping in front of alec, looking him over before giving a knowing smile. “Magnus you always have the most lavish taste in men! I’m awfully jealous!” She called. “He’s so pretty, and so young.” 

“He’s 23! He’s not so young,” Magnus called back. “Young but not too young,” he corrected, coming back, stew off the stove now. “Try that ugly looking one Marene gave you.” 

“This one? Ugh, I loathe it. Tell me you hate it already.” 

“It’s absolutely hideous, I love it. Go put it on,” He encouraged, Clary, Izzy and Simon laughing slightly at the charisma from both charmers. She sighed and pulled out the very boxy, wire held dress that was several different colors. Shaking her head solomnly at Magnus, the other women left. “And Rayne, dearest?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Jace thinks he’s the pretty one, be sure to compliment him- he’s all yours even.” Jace scoffed at that and Rayne giggled a bubbly laughing, walking off with her dress, long, full back length locks swaying with her beautifully as she went to put on the ugly, multicolored dress. 

“I am not hers.” 

“Oh please, you’re not her type,” Magnus retorted, looking to Alec beside Jace who was watching where the girl had left, confused and maybe a little dazed. “She likes you.”

“What’s with you warlocks and calling me pretty?” 

“We have an appreciation for aesthetics and beautiful boys,” Magnus assured, taking Alec by the arm and softly resting against it. “Isn’t she a ball? One of my longest friends, next to Ragnor. She’s absolute wonder, and I do love her dearly. She’s practically a sister to me. Consider her to me what Isabelle is to you.” 

“Why haven’t we met her before?” Clary asked, watching Isabelle pour the black Arabic coffee into a cup with the hint of a smile, looking up to Magnus who shrugged. 

“She’s a busy woman, though her life may be only slightly more tragic than mine but that is something we need not get into. She’s a delight though.” He smiled and shrugged. “Though, we’re always the closer of two counterparts.” 

“She seems.. Nice,” Alec agreed as the woman called from the other room.

“Oh girls! Can one of you come help zip me up! I believe this dress is an absolute tedious  _ chore _ ,” Rayne called and isabelle put her small cup down and swag walked her way in her heels to find the room and help her, even stayed with her to present her and Magnus looked a little pained. “I told you it was hideous. It’s a runway disaster!” 

“Well… Trim the squares a little and perhaps we’ve got ourselves a winner!” 

“Magnus, just tell me you loathe the dress so I could tell Marene she’s wrong,” Rayne pleaded, taking his hand and batting her large eyes. 

“I hate the dress darling, it’s absolutely the worst thing I’ve ever seen, not suited for a wedding at all.” 

“Thank you, I will never forget you for this agreement we’ve made.” Magnus laughed as she caressed his face and nodded, biting back her own laughter. Alec watched the two, almost disapprovingly before izzy tugged his sleeve, whispering for him to try the coffee and raising it to his lips, Alec taking a sip of the strong drink, somehow strong and bitter but also sweet. 

“It’s interesting,” he mumbled and she nodded. 

“I love it, remind me to get his brew,” she whispered and Alec nodded, looking over to where Rayne and Magnus were picking out the next dress and deciding on colors and fashions. She scurried off with another short dress and Magnus smiled, of course gleeful. 

“Do you guys want lunch?” He asked, looking at them. 

“We actually really needed to ask you something-” Jace began

“It can wait,” Alec assured. “It’s not that important, besides I already told him about it- what I was texting you about a couple nights ago?” Alec informed and Magnus nodded. 

“Oh are you sure it can-” 

“Wait? Yes Magnus.” Alec assured and kissed his cheek, Magnus smiled, nodding, the two settling in the chair. 

“You told him?” Jace asked and Alexander nodded, Magnus shrugging. Isabelle giggled, settling on one leg of either boy, snuggled between her lover and her boyfriend in her leather shorts and floral crop top that was fringed at the end of the material with knotted strings, her hair hanging in a high ponytail. 

“Of course he told him silly, haven’t you figured it out? They tell each other everything, honestly I’m surprised you didn’t think that Magnus already knew the 4-1-1,” Izzy scolded and both laughed as Rayne strutted back in the green dress that had a satin top with a poofy fish net bottom that hung over her dark skinned thighs and a little flower to the side. “Ooo! That looks stunning on you,” isabelle said. 

Magnus hummed, moving a hand and changing  the color of the dress to a soft violet, tinted lighter so it stood out against her black skin, the witch beaming with pride as she looked at it. “Oh it’s perfect! So I shall go in this then?” 

“Of course, as long as you wear that one necklace that shines like the arabian sun,” Magnus afflicted and she nodded generously. “Well let me change back into my clothes and then we can chat, especially your boy,” she suggested, smiling slyly at Alec who nodded to her, a small smile on his lips. The girl marched away but soon returned in a red jumper with a white flower pattern, the shorts airing around her legs, brown heels with laces on her feet, her long pink hair draped around her body. 

“Magnus dear, leave the boy and go set lunch, pretty one who helped me, go help him. The other three, vacate. I want a moment alone,” she commanded airly, sitting in the arm chair opposite to Alec, using her magic to pour them both a cup of coffee, Alec watching with an enchanted smile, everyone leaving as they did, Magnus kissed his cheek before leaving to do as told. “I understand you and my dearest Magnus are… a thing.” 

“Yeah.. We are,” Alec confirmed. 

“He told me how it happened, it’s awfully romantic of you. Are you a romantic, Alexander?” She questioned, watching him and he shrugged. 

“I’m uh… I would call myself that,” Alec admitted, fidgeting. “I try to be  _ romantic  _ but it’s not really my department.” 

“He mentions your tough,” she confirmed, sipping from the small cup in her hand as she watched him before laughing softly. “Don’t be so tense, I have no power over who he dates, besides I approve, one way or another.” 

“I’m glad you do… uhm… how long have you known Magnus?” 

“All our lives. I met him when he was just a child-” 

“You’re older than him?”

“By centuries. But I remember meeting him as a child, he didn’t know what he was then- just like clary, his powers were hidden from him, to protect him, though he was fascinated in my work and he knew at heart. I loved him so, such a sweet little boy he was. I remember it as if it were perhaps last month. Time does fly by so quickly.” 

“What was he like?

“Magnus? Well let’s just say not much has changed, though he’s grown to become my closest companion, him, Ragnor and I were always very close. But alas, I left them to be and went about my own way,” Rayne informed and Alec nodded, almost a bit sadly. He knew what happened to Ragnor and he had felt so bad for Magnus, especially when he grew resentful of the event or recalled his memories and then grew utterly silent for a moment- almost stopped breathing even before shaking the notion and smiling as he continued to talk. 

“They were really good friends,” Alec mumbled, smiling slightly and she smiled softly, leaning back and putting her empty cup aside. “I wish I’d known him, Magnus makes him sound like such an interesting person.” 

“They were… two sides of the same coin, though in the end, no matter what came between them, they ended up back together. They were a good partnership, the best of friends. He loved him so,” Rayne confirmed and Alec nodded as Magnus swept back in. 

“What on earth are you telling him?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow and she smiled brightly. 

“Nothing he didn’t ask to know.” 

“Lunch is ready, Rayne go find the others,” Magnus said as Alec set his full cup of coffee down and went to pull magnus in by his elbows, the two magnetically leaning into each other, foreheads touching. “What?” Magnus mumbled, seeing the smile on his boyfriends face. 

“Nothing…” Alexander mumbled, holding Magnus’ elbows gently, caressing the material that covered them, watching him. “She was telling me about Ragnor and your friendship.” 

“Oh... “ Magnus mumbled and Alec kissed him gently. “Did she mention anything else?” He mumbled before kissing alec again. 

“Such as…?” Alexander mumbled and Magnus shrugged, watching Alexander with soft eyes. “She said a bit about you as a child,” Alec recalled and Magnus laughed, a bit embarassed. 

“God that is never a good thing. I’ll have to talk to robert then,” he teased and Alec shook his head softly, their foreheads reuniting. 

“She said you’re much the same.”

“Well I guess we remember that differently,” Magnus teased and they both chuckled, kissing softly as the group reentered. 

“Now boys! Are we eating lunch or indulging in ourselves, because if so, Magnus has a very available bedroom,” Rayne teased, Alexanders cheeks going red and Magnus laughed. 

“We’re going to be right there Rayne,” Magnus assured, tugging Alecs arm as they went off to eat. 


End file.
